HASTA QUE ME DI CUENTA
by carolagd
Summary: [EPILOGO!]Luna deja en el altar a Harry, esto hace que Harry tenga un accidente y quede invalido... ¿Podra Ginny sacarlo de ese pozo profundo?¿Harry volvera a confiar en el amor? REVIEWS!
1. Plantado

Hola! Aquí llego yo con otro fic, jeje, este creo que llevara tres caps… ps es un poco tragico….pero les aseguro que tiene un final feliz!...

Todos estos personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**HASTA QUE ME DI CUENTA**

**Prólogo:**

Era el gran día, por fín se casaría con la mujer que amaba y estaba muy nervioso, en sus tiempos de Hogwarts nunca llego a pensar que algún día uniría su vida con otra persona y de verdad que eso le sorprendía.

Ya por fin a había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, y aunque llego a estar en estado de coma, se recupero meses después de la gran batalla que decidió el futuro del mundo mágico.

Cuando había salido del hospital, había decidido casarse con su novia (que ya tenia un año de noviazgo) y ella había aceptado gustosamente y hoy en día, un mes después, estaba a horas de unir su vida con ella, con la mujer que tanto amaba, Luna Lovegood.

**Primer y único capítulo: Hasta que me di cuenta.**

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se encontraban en una habitación preparándose para el gran día, Ron ya estaba completamente vestido y Harry, a una hora del compromiso, ni siquiera se había duchado y es que sus nervios lo estaban matando, había pensado en todas las desgracias que le podían suceder ese día, y lo que mas temía era que su enamorada lo dejara plantado.

- Harry ya vete a duchar…. ¡te quedan 60 minutos exactos!¡y eso que la novia es la que tiene que llegar tarde!¡Tu no! – exclamo Ron entrando por la puerta (había decidido dejar solo a Harry por un momento para ver si se calmaba).

- Yo Ron….es que…. ¿y si ella no llega? ¿Si me abandona? – Dijo Harry temblando, de verdad que tenia mucho miedo.

- Mira, yo pensé lo mismo cuando me iba a casar con Hermione, estaba igual que tu, o incluso peor, y bien los sabes Harry.

- Yo….bueno, esta bien…. ¡ella va a llegar!.

Y con ese comentario decido entrar a ducharse.

30 minutos después, Harry salía completamente arreglado, los dos últimos días la señora Weasley lo había convencido de que se fuera a pasar unos días con ellos, ya que no le gustaba que estuviera solo en la gran casa de sus padres, Harry, había aceptado gustosamente.

Salio de la habitación de huéspedes y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, donde todos lo esperaban sonrientes, excepto Ginny, que tenia una cara como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y como no, si ella aun amaba profundamente a Harry.

- ¡Pero que guapo estas Harry! ¡Ven acá para darte un abrazo! – exclamo la señora Weasley con los ojos cristalinos.

Molly casi lo ahogaba pero Ron llego justo a tiempo.

- ¡Mamá lo asfixias!¡Mira que vas a dejar a la novia viuda!

- ¡Ronald cállate!¡No digas esas cosas! – exclamo Hermione que iba bajando las escaleras en ese momento.

- Pero mira que hermosa estas Mione…y con esa pancita mas bonita te ves….- dijo Ron señalando su gran panza, y es que Hermione tenia 7 meses de embarazo.

- ¿Bueno podemos irnos de una vez? Quiero terminar ya con esto…. – menciono Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! ¡No seas así! ¡Deberías estar feliz por Harry! – dijo el señor Weasley.

Todos los Weasley (cuando digo todos son todos! xD!) y Harry salieron habían dos grandes limosinas en las afueras de la madriguera que los llevarían hacia la iglesia.

El recorrido paso rápido, pero para Harry fueron años, llegaron y vieron que ya habían varios invitados al frente de la iglesia, estaban los de la orden, algunos profesores de Hogwarts y amigos de Harry y Luna.

La hora programada de la boda era a las once de la mañana pero ya eran la 11:10 y Harry sentía como si Luna lo hubiese abandonado.

- Tranquilo cariño, la novia siempre llega tarde – trato de tranquilizarlo Molly.

Pero cuando las eran las 11:30 ya todos habían empezado a preocuparse, los invitados se quejaban y el sacerdote preguntaba si iba a haber boda o no.

En ese instante llego una lechuza color marrón a la cual Harry la reconoció como la de Luna.

Inmediatamente se le acerco y le quito la carta que tenia atada en la pata.

_Harry:_

_Se que me vas a odiar por toda tu vida, pero a ultimo momento decidí no casarme contigo, conocí a un chico que es muy parecido a mi, y de verdad que me enamore profundamente de el, espero que algún día me perdones y encuentres otra mujer con quien casarte….lo siento._

_Luna. _

Harry levanto la mirada hacia los presentes y negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y le dijo al sacerdote:

- Lo siento….pero la boda se cancela….

- ¿Qué demonios……? – empezó a decir Molly.

Pero Harry salio corriendo de la iglesia dejando a los demás confusos, Molly se acerco a la carta que estaba en el suelo y la leyó, impresionada aviso a todos lo que había pasado, e inmediatamente Ron y Hermione fueron corriendo tras Harry.

Extrañamente Ginny tenia una sonrisa.

Harry había salido corriendo de la iglesia completamente destrozado, lagrimas cegaban sus hermosas esmeraldas que ahora se hallaban opacas.

Llego hasta la calle y no se dio cuenta de que venia un auto a gran velocidad, el conductor al ver de que un chico estaba en medio de la calle trato de frenar pero fue demasiado tarde e inmediatamente se escucho un golpe seco que alerto a todos los que se encontraban dentro de la iglesia.

Se escucho el grito de Hermione….

- ¡Harry Noooooooo!

Todos salieron apresurados de la iglesia y vieron lo que había pasado.

Harry se encontraba en el suelo con el conductor del auto, Ron y Hermione alrededor.

- ¡Por merlín! ¡HARRY! – grito Ginny y salio corriendo hacia el.

De verdad que Harry se veía bastante mal. De su boca y su nariz salía mucha sangre, sus rostro de había hinchado y aunque aun tenia ropa encima, nadie dudaba de que tendría lesiones por dentro.

- Yo…yo….no pude frenar a tiempo…lo siento mucho…- susurro el conductor cuando ya todos estaban alrededor de Harry.

- No se preocupe señor…no fue culpa suya…la culpable fue una mujer llamada Luna Lovegood. – dijo Ron muy pálido, inmediatamente puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y se dio cuenta de que aun tenia pulso, débil, pero lo tenia.

- Si pudiera hacer algo….- comenzó a decir el conductor.

Pero no termino ya que Ron le había lanzado un hechizo, el hombre se desmayo, luego le borraron la memoria, lo subieron a su auto y lo despertaron.

- ¿Qué hago aquí?.

- ¡Váyase! – gritaron todos.

El hombre sin dudarlo se fue y dejaron a los otros solos.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo! – exclamo Ginny.

Hermione, Ginny y Molly lloraban desconsoladamente mientras Arthur, Ron, y los Weasley desaparecían llevándose el cuerpo de Harry.

- No puedo creerlo….no….no….Harry….esa arpía…esa estúpida…. ¡Si a Harry le pasa algo yo me muero! – exclamo Ginny.

- Vamos Hermione, no llores es malo para la embarazo ya ves como Harry se recupera, vamos a San Mungo – dijo una voz masculina tras ellas.

- ¡Remus! – exclamaron las tres.

- ¿Entonces? Vamos a san Mungo….vamos quiten esa cara, Harry es fuerte se va a recuperar…

- Es que…yo se que el es fuerte….pero Remus…. ¿Y si sentimentalmente no se recupera? ¿Si comete alguna locura por lo que sucedió? Cuando vea a esa desgraciada la voy a matar….

- Vengan…vamos.

Desaparecieron y llegaron a San Mungo, al parecer todos se habían enterado porque los medimagos estaban pálidos y corrían a todas partes. Inmediatamente divisaron a los demás Weasley sentados en unas sillas.

- ¡Ron!¡Ron! ¿¡Cómo esta Harry?! ¿¡Que te han dicho?! – dijo Hermione.

- Yo…..

- Primero que nada tranquilícense, miren allí hay unas sillas siéntense – empezó a decir Arthur – Bien…acaban de llevarse a Harry al quirófano, no nos han querido decir nada, solo nos dijeron que harían todo lo posible por…por…por salvarlo.

- ¡OH! ¡por Merlín! – exclamo la señora Weasley llevándose las manos a la boca.

Las horas pasaron y constantemente llegaban personas preguntando sobre Harry, hasta que Hermione hablo.

- Tenemos…tenemos que tratar de que supera esto… ¿recuerdan lo que sucedió cuando murió Sirius o cuando murió Dumbledore? Harry cayó en depresión después de esto…y no dudo que suceda lo mismo esta vez.

- Cierto – respondieron todos.

Luego de un incómodo silencio un medimago salio a través de una puerta.

- ¿Familia Weasley? – pregunto le hombre.

- Si – respondió Arthur - ¿Cómo esta Harry?

- Físicamente curamos todas las heridas, incluyendo las lesiones y hemorragias internas, al parecer el impacto del auto fue muy fuerte, sus costillas se partieron y una de ellas perforo uno de los pulmones haciendo que ocurriera una hemorragia, un brazo fracturado, varios cortes en la cabeza, la nariz rota, y….bien, no sabemos si volverá a caminar…hicimos todo lo posible por sus piernas…tuvo una fractura en la columna, lo que probablemente le impida caminar, pero suponemos que con esfuerzo y terapias volverá a hacerlo.

- No puede ser…..- susurro Ron.

- Pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa, psicológicamente….bueno, hace unos minutos despertó de las sedaciones, no nos dejaba volverle a aplicar anestesia, sabemos que por los primeros días va a tener dolores intensos por todo el cuerpo…pero eso es normal….lo preocupante es que…el muchacho quiere morir, nos pregunto que porque lo habíamos operado, que lo hubiésemos dejado morir, estaba histérico.

- No puede ser…. ¡Sabía que pasaría esto! – grito Ginny.

- Pero doctor…. Si tenemos magia…. ¿No debería estar físicamente curado? – pregunto Ron, le preocupaba que su amigo no volviera a caminar.

- Cierto, y ese es otro problema, su cuerpo, específicamente su magia no nos permite curarlo completamente, su cuerpo rechaza la magia.

- Harry….no puede ser….- susurro Hermione.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Ginny.

- Solamente pueden entrar dos personas, les recomendaría que fueran los que más lo conocen, quizá…pueden sacarlo de esa depresión en la que esta entrando, en realidad no se si ahorita esta despierto, bueno, ya saben, si necesitan algo me lo dicen, estaré a sus ordenes, nos vemos.

El doctor se fue.

- ¡Yo quiero entrar! – exclamo Ginny.

- No lo creo Ginny, me parece que primero deben entrar Ron y Hermione…como bien sabes, son sus mejores amigos y lo conocen mejor. – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Pero….

- Pero nada Ginny – interrumpió Molly – Ron, entra con Hermione.

Los dos chicos se acercaron hacia una enfermera que se encontraba cerca y preguntaron el número de la habitación.

Entraron por un pasillo y desaparecieron de la vista de los Weasley.

Llegaron a la habitación número 90 respiraron profundamente y abrieron la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras solo una lámpara con una luz débil iluminaba el lugar. Al fondo se podía ver una cama.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron y vieron lamentable imagen de Harry, sus labios tenían un color morado y estaba conectado a muchas maquinas, tenia unos cables que se introducían dentro de la nariz, la cabeza completamente vendada, un brazo con un yeso, tenia el torso desnudo cubierto completamente con vendas también que a la vez se notaba que varios cables conectados a la maquina pasaban bajo las vendas, unas sabanas tapaban sus lastimadas piernas y un suero que lo alimentaba estaba conectado con una aguja a su muñeca.

- Dios mió Harry….- Hermione había comenzado a llorar otra vez llevándose las manos a la boca.

- Tranquila Mione…ya veras como se recupera – Ron también había comenzado a llorar.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá que estaba cerca, y siguieron contemplando a Harry. En un momento Hermione se levanto, se acerco a Harry y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro tratando de no lastimarlo.

- Harry…tienes que despertar, queda un mes para que nazca….Harry ¿te agrada que le ponga tu nombre? Espero que si….sabes que eres su padrino Harry…. Se que eres fuerte Harry, tu puedes despertar….te quiero….

Hermione se alejo de Harry y se acerco a Ron.

- Ron, me parece que tenemos que dejar que Ginny y tu madre entren….no creo que Harry despierte ahora, debe estar muy cansado.

- Esta bien….vamos.

Salieron de la habitación y le avisaron a Ginny y a Molly de que entraran.

Pasaron dos días, y Harry aun no despertaba, los medimagos decían que era por las sedaciones que tenía el chico, sin embargo, Ginny sentía como si Harry no quisiera despertar.

Ginny se había quedado todos los días en la habitación de Harry, le pedía a su madre que le trajera ropa, para ella poder cambiarse y ducharse en el baño que tenia la habitación de Harry.

Pero lo que más tenía preocupado a los Weasley, aparte de Harry, era que Ginny tenía unas grandes ojeras, producto de que no dormía ya que se pasaba vigilando a Harry todo el tiempo.

- Ginny querida…. ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir a la casa? Ron y Hermione, o incluso yo, podríamos cuidar de Harry.

- ¡No mamá!¡No pienso dejar a Harry solo!¡No pien…..

Pero no termino de decir lo que iba decir, ya que unos ruidos se escuchaban por parte de Harry, y efectivamente, era Harry, estaba moviéndose incómodamente.

- ¡Harry!¡despertaste!

Harry abrió los ojos y miro todo confusamente.

- ¿Dónde….? – su voz era ronca debido a los días que tenia sin hablar, sin embargo cayo en cuenta de donde estaba, e inmediatamente trato de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en las costillas y la columna lo hizo regresar.

- ¡Aaaaah! – grito.

- ¡No querido!¡No trates de levantarte! – exclamo Molly.

Ginny estaba en shock, nunca había visto a Harry gritar de dolor.

El muchacho seguía gritando tratando de levantarse, Ginny, saliendo de shock salio corriendo de la habitación llamando a los medimagos, inmediatamente llegaron con Ron y Hermione (que habían escuchado los gritos).

- ¡Harry!¡Por merlín!¡tranquilízate! – gritaba Hermione, que veía como Harry a pesar de la fuera que ejercían los medimagos, trataba de levantarse.

Harry pensó que si no lo dejaban sentarse, al menos podría dar patadas, pero cuando trataba de levantar sus piernas, vio que ni siquiera las sentía.

Se quedo quieto y palideció.

- Mis piernas…. ¿¡QUE LE PASO A MIS PIERNAS?! – grito.

- Señor Potter trate de controlarse por favor…..

- ¡NO! ¡YO QUIERO QUE ME DIGA PORQUE NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIERNAS!

- Señor Potter, no me deja otra opción que volver a sedarlo.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra! ¡Esta bien! ¡Me calmare con la condición de que me digan por no siento mis piernas!

- Bien….al parecer el auto que lo atropelló tuvo un fuerte impacto en usted, haciendo que tuviera una fractura en la columna, esto afecta inmediatamente sus piernas….dejándolo inválido.

**Jaja, ps…ahí esta el primer cap…¿Qué pasara con Harry?¿Como reaccionara? ¡lo veremos en el proximo cap! Chauuuu**

**Atte: Carooooo:D**


	2. Sucesos

**Hola!! Aquí estoy otra vez con el segundo cap! **

- ¿Inválido? ¿Yo? Pero….pero eso no puede ser – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos - ¡Si vivo en un mundo rodeado de magia! ¿¡Que acaso no hay un hechizo que pueda curarme?!

- Lo hay, pero su cuerpo no recibe la magia que le mandamos, por eso es que no puede levantarse, tuvimos que utilizar métodos muggles.

- Váyase….no quiero ver a nadie….. ¡Váyanse!

Todos inmediatamente salieron excepto Ginny, que pese a las insistencias de su madre, no le obedeció.

- Harry….

- Ginny….Ginny ¿¡Porque a mi?! ¿¡Que ya no hay suficientes desgracias en mi vida?! ¿¡No es suficiente con que Luna me haya dejado por otro?!

- Harry tranquilízate…te hace mal…

- ¡Me importa un bledo!¡Nada me importa!¡Quiero morirme!

- ¡NO!... No Harry….por favor no…. No otra vez….

- ¿Qué no ves? Ya ni siquiera puedo caminar….soy un estúpido inválido de mierda…. Ya no sirvo para nada…

- ¡No pienses eso! El medimago dice que con terapia y con esfuerzo volverás a caminar Harry….

- ¿¡Y que importa si camino o no?! ¡Luna me dejó! ¿¡Entiendes?! ¡Me dejó!

Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente, sin que Harry se diera cuenta le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

- Harry por favor….no me hagas esto….por favor…no caigas otra vez….por favor…

- Vete Ginny…quiero estar solo….

Ginny sin responder salio de la habitación y se encontró a Ron y Hermione en una pequeña sala que estaba al frente.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Hermione.

- Mal….muy mal…. ¡Esta cayendo otra vez Hermione! ¡Otra vez quiere morirse!

- Voy a entrar…voy a hablar con el….

- Voy contigo – dijo Ron.

- No…quédate tu aquí, después entras tu….yo tengo que hablar con el.

Hermione entro a la habitación y encontró a su mejor amigo acostado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto y llorando.

- Harry….

- Hola Mione…. ¿te he dicho lo linda que te ves embarazada? Lastima que no estaré en el nacimiento de mi ahijado….

- No digas eso Harry….yo te voy a ayudar…. Te prometo que vas a volver a caminar, y vas a estar en el nacimiento de Harry.

- ¿Harry?

- No te lo he dicho…pero tu ahijado se va a llamar como tu….

- ¿Por qué Mione? Mi nombre no trae suerte…no quiero que sea tan infeliz como yo…

- ¡Mira Harry! ¡No me gusta ser dura contigo en estos momentos, pero no voy a permitir que te dejes morir! ¡Tu vas a vivir Harry! ¡Así sea lo último que haga!

- Yo….gracias Mione…

- De nada Harry…y ahora escúchame bien, apenas tus lesiones internas hayan sanado bien, empezaremos con las terapias para que vuelvas a caminar…. ¿Entendido?

- Yo…

- ¿¡Entendido?!

- Si capitán….entendido.

- ¡Así me gusta!

- Ya vas a ver Harry….vas a volver a caminar….lo prometo.

Paso un mes del accidente, y entre Ron, Hermione, Ginny, y los demás Weasley habían logrado subirle el animo a Harry, aunque aun no lograban hacer que este olvidara a Luna y comiera como debía.

Eran las tres de la tarde de un sábado, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la habitación de Harry, cuando de repente entra el medimago que se encargaba de Harry.

- Buenos días señor Potter ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? Le traigo buenas noticias…me han contado que aun no come como debe…tenemos que trabajar en eso.

- Hola – respondió Harry sentado (el dolor de la columna ya había pasado y solo tenia unas vendas en la cabeza y una poción contra el dolor que tenia conectada a través de una aguja en las venas).

- ¿Me deja revisarlo por ultima vez?

- Esta bien.

El doctor se acerco y comenzó a revisar la venda que tenia en la cabeza, luego con un hechizo revisó las costilla y los pulmones (N/A: Ya saben….así como una radiografía), por ultimo lo mando a voltearse para revisar su columna.

- Me alegra informarle que todas sus lesiones sanaron, y pues, aunque aun tenga esos dolores, es porque como paso mucho tiempo acostado, sus músculos se están acostumbrando otra vez al movimiento, ahora permítame quitarle esas vendas.

El hombre empezó a quitar las vendas dando al descubierto la casi calva cabeza de Harry. (N/A: Cuando me refiero a casi calva es que le esta creciendo el cabello, pero no lo tiene como antes, osea, aun lo tiene muy corto)

- Bien…ahora, la noticia que le tenia es que mañana será dado de alta, y que si usted quiere inmediatamente mañana comenzamos con las terapias….

- Yo….no se….no se si valga la pena, no quiero ilusionarme.

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡Ya vas a ver como funciona! – exclamo Ginny dándole ánimos.

- Esta bien…pero comencemos el lunes ¿si?

- Como usted quiera señor Potter.

- Una pregunta doctor… ¿Aun mi cuerpo repele hechizos curativos?

- Lamentablemente si, pero supongo que cuando tengas mejor animo podremos aplicarlos para ayudarte a que camines.

- Esta bien.

Al día siguiente Molly, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ayudaban a Harry a bajarse de la cama hacia la silla de ruedas.

- Vamos amigo, tu puedes….1…2…3

Rápidamente Ron levanto a Harry y lo puso en la silla, y en realidad había sido fácil, Harry había perdido mucho peso en el último mes y estaba liviano.

Salieron de la habitación encontrando a los demás Weasley afuera, lo saludaron y luego salieron todos de San Mungo.

- ¡Al fin!¡Aire libre! – exclamo Harry - ¡Que bello día!¡Que sol tan hermoso!

- Me alegra que tengas buen ánimo hoy Harry – comento Ginny.

Cogieron un traslador que había traído el señor Weasley e inmediatamente llegaron a la madriguera.

- Em….señora Weasley, no quiero molestar así que yo podría irme a la casa de mis padres y…

- ¡Ni lo pienses Harry!¡Necesitas cuidados y allá nadie lo va a hacer!.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada Harry!¡Te quedas aquí!

- Esta bien….

El fin de semana pasó y llego el lunes, haciendo que a las 3 de la tarde Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry fueran a san Mungo a la terapia que Harry recibiría ese día.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter, ¿esta listo para la terapia? – pregunto el mismo medimago que se había encargado de Harry mientras estuvo en San Mungo.

- Si bueno…yo creo.

- Bien, acompáñenme.

El medimago los fue guiando por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una especie de habitación que contenía varias que maquinas, a las cuales Harry supuso que serian para ejercitar sus piernas.

- Bien, primero empezaremos por acostarlo allí, me encargare de mover sus piernas – dijo el medimago señalando un tapete que había en el suelo.

- Ok….pero….

- Otra cosa que tengo que decirle es – interrumpió el medimago – que tiene volver a sus hábitos alimenticios normales, no puede ser que por más deprimido que este usted deje de comer.

Pasaron tres semanas desde ese día y Harry se encontraba en la madriguera, iba a ser la hora de la cena y Harry se encontraba en la habitación en la que se había hospedado, en las ultimas semanas había tenido grandes avances, incluso ya podía sentir sus piernas, lo cual era un buen signo según el medimago.

Estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas cuando inmediatamente se le ocurrió una idea, si el medimago decía que había tenido avances eso significaba que aunque sea podría levantarse y sostenerse, así que se acerco a un escritorio que tenia en frente y apoyo sus manos sobre este, y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a levantarse apoyando todo su peso en sus brazos. Ya iba por la mitad de estar completamente derecho, pero cayo bruscamente hacia delante causándose un gran golpe en la mandíbula.

Estando en el piso volvió a insistir en levantarse y esta vez….si lo logro, se levanto completamente apoyándose en el escritorio, sus piernas le dolían, pero no le importaba, por fin había logrado levantarse y esa era muy bueno, podría irse de una vez a su casa y no seguir molestando a los Weasley.

Trato de separarse del escritorio, mantuvo el equilibrio por un momento (ignorando el dolor que sentía) y dio un paso, con una gran sonrisa al ver que lo había logrado intento dar otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que por fin logro hacerlo con normalidad. Inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Ginny a través de ella.

- Harry baja para….. ¡Harry! ¿¡Que haces?!

- ¡Mira Ginny!¡Estoy de pie!¡Logre levantarme!

- ¡Oh Harry!¡Eso es una gran noticia!¡Déjame darte un abrazo!

Ginny fue rápidamente hacia Harry y lo abrazo, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

- Bien…Harry mi mamá dice que bajes, dice que estas muy desnutrido y que tienes que cenar, ven….yo te ayudo.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación, cuando llegaron a las escaleras Harry tuvo que apoyarse en Ginny para poder bajarlas sin caer, cuando llegaron al suelo siguieron hasta la cocina.

- ¡Harry!¡Estas de pie! – exclamo Hermione levantándose de su silla.

- Mione…creo que eso ya lo note….

- Harry querido…. ¡Esto es una gran noticia! ¡Ven! ¡Siéntate a comer! – dijo la señora Weasley.

- Hum….señora Weasley, ya que ya puedo valerme por mi mismo… ¿podría irme a mi casa?

- ¡Podrás valerte por ti mismo! ¡Pero aun no eres capaz de comer sin que te obligue!

- Pero yo no quiero causar molestias señora Weasley…

- ¡No nos causas molestias Harry! ¡Eres un miembro más de la familia! – esta vez hablo Ginny a la cual se le veía sonrojada.

- Es cierto Harry – comento Ron.

-Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros jovencito!¡Tendrás 21 años!¡Pero eso no significa que no puedas recibir cuidados!¡Te quedaras aquí hasta que compruebe que eres capaz de mantenerte tu solito!.

- Esta bien…

La cena pasó y todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Harry que dijo que quería caminar un poco por la casa.

Mientras caminaba recordó lo que había pasado hace casi dos meses, su fallida boda, y aunque tratara de olvidar ese momento nunca lo lograba, pensando en que quería descargar sus penas fue hacia un lugar donde sabia que los Weasley tenían el whiskey (se escribe así?) de fuego, saco una botella y se sirvió un poco en un vaso que encontró, se llevo la botella y el vaso hacia un sofá cercano y se recostó en el pensando en que hubiese sido de su vida si Luna hubiese estado con el, sin darse cuenta….siguió tomando.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Harry se encontraba hablándose a si mismo, mejor dicho, reprochándose por haberse enamorado de Luna. Estaba recostado sobre el sofá con el vaso y la botella de whiskey, ya vacía, sobre sus piernas.

Decidió levantarse e irse a dormir, pero cuando ya estaba completamente parado escucho el estruendo de vidrios rotos contra el suelo haciendo que diera un saltito como acto reflejo.

Inmediatamente se escucharon pasos apresurados en el piso superior y luego Harry diviso a Ron, Molly, Arhur , Ginny y Hermione.

Ginny corriendo se le acerco.

- ¿Harry que…..? ¿¡A que hueles?!

- Hola Ginny jajajajaja ¿sabias que me tome toda una botella de whiskey? Jajajajajajaja

- ¡Harry! ¡Tienes resaca! – exclamo Molly.

- ¿Eso que? Jaja, ya nada importa si Luna no esta….

- No digas eso Harry, las cosas si importan….- intervino Hermione que se le había acercado.

- ¡Como te atreviste Harry! ¡En mi propia casa! ¡Nosotros te ofrecimos amablemente quedarte aquí! ¿¡Y así nos pagas?! ¡Borracho! ¡No quiero volver a verte…..Potter! – grito Ron e inmediatamente subió a su habitación dando un portazo.

- ¡Ron ven aca! – exclamo Arhur siguiéndolo con Molly atrás.

- Harry ven….vamos a tu habitación – le dijo Ginny.

- No….no….Ron tiene razón….no merezco su hospitalidad….soy un imbecil…

- No Harry….

- ¡Soy un imbecil!

Luego de ese grito salio corriendo de la casa con Ginny y Hermione diciéndole que se detuviera.

Ginny y Hermione trataron de seguirlo pero les fue imposible, Harry había desaparecido, regresaron a la madriguera y fueron hacia la cocina.

- ¡Oh Hermione! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Y si no regresa? ¡El no esta recuperado totalmente! – empezó a llorar Ginny.

- Vamos Ginny…tranquila, ya veras como mañana vuelve.

- No lo se Hermione…no lo se….lo dudo mucho, tu sabes lo terco que es Harry….

La puerta de la cocina se abre dejando paso a la señora Weasley.

- ¿¡Donde esta Harry?!

- No…no lo sabemos mamá….salio corriendo de la casa y lo perdimos de vista…

- No puede ser….cuando vea a Ron…. ¡No debió haberle dicho eso a Harry! ¡Bien sabe que Harry aun no supera lo de Luna!

- Oh mamá…. ¿y si le pasa algo?

- No lo creo Ginny, mira…vamos a dormir, ya vas a ver como mañana vuelve….

- Yo…esta bien, iré… ¡Y si mañana no vuelve soy capaz de ir a buscarlo!

- Vamos, tu también Hermione, tienes que dormir, el bebé necesita que descanses.

Las tres mujeres subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir.

A unos 2 kilómetros de distancia de la madriguera Harry se encontraba en un bosque, estaba llorando desconsoladamente que a pesar de esta borracho, estaba conciente del error que había cometido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque lo hice?! Ron me va a odiar el resto de su vida…..

Siguió llorando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente en la madriguera todos los Weasley, o por lo menos algunos, (Bill y Charlie estaban con sus esposas, ambos respectivamente, Percy en el ministerio y Arhur también) se encontraban desayunando, nadie había mencionado a Harry y todos estaban muy callados, Ginny estaba más pálida de lo normal.

De repente la puerta se abre y deja paso a un Harry muy pálido con grandes y muy notables ojeras bajo los ojos.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras borracho! – grito Ron furioso levantándose de su silla.

- No hace falta que me lo digas, solo vine para avisar que me iba a mi casa y agradecerle a la señora Weasley por mantenerme aquí.

- Harry no…

- Lo siento Ginny, pero no merezco estar aquí.

Sin decir nada más Harry salio de la cocina para buscar sus cosas e ir a casa de sus padres.

- ¿¡VES LO QUE CAUSAS RON!? – gritó Ginny furiosa saliendo de la cocina hacia el jardín.

- Voy a acompañar a Ginny – intervino Hermione, y seguidamente también salio de la cocina.

- Ron, no debiste decirle a Harry que se fuera….sabes como es el…. – dijo Molly e inmediatamente salio de la cocina dejando a Ron con los gemelos que seguían desayunando sin decir nada.

Harry estaba a punto de salir de la madriguera cuando inmediatamente se le acerca Ginny con lágrimas.

- ¡NO TE VAYAS HARRY! ¡POR FAVOR!

- Ginny…no puedo seguir aquí, ya les e causado muchas molestias, es tiempo de que vuelva a mi casa….adiós.

Y sin decir más nada Harry salio de la casa.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry había dejado a los Weasley, los primero días no le había sido fácil, a veces se caía bajando las escaleras y se raspaba, pero hoy en día había conseguido un trabajo muggle (quería librarse de la magia por un bueno tiempo), era periodista del famoso periódico ingles "The Sun", y de verdad que se le daba bien.

Desde que había abandonado a los Weasley no paraba de pensar en Ginny, y es que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente de la pelirroja, y ahora la extrañaba con locura.

Los primeros días se preguntaba a si mismo que le pasaba, pero luego de una semana descubrió que la pelirroja era la mujer de su vida y que Luna solo había sido un simple capricho, Ginny lo había apoyado en la terapias, se encargara de que siempre estuviera bien, y ahora, que vivía solo no sabia que hacer para recuperarla.

Dejo de pensar y se dispuso a terminar de levantarse para ir a trabajar, se ducho, desayuno, tomo su nuevo auto convertible (Un mercedes blanco xD), y se fue directo a su trabajo.

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, una familia de pelirrojos desayunaba, mientras que una muchacha pelirroja le comentaba a su familia su nuevo trabajo.

- Bien… Voy a trabajar en un periódico, como el profeta Ron – empezó a decir la muchacha – llamado "The Sun" es muy famoso entre los muggles y pagan bien.

- Pero hija, ¿Por qué mejor no trabajas en el profeta? De todas formas, de que te sirve el dinero muggle.

- Mamá el dinero muggle lo puedo cambiar en Gringgots, ahora si no les molesta, quiero llegar temprano a mi primer día de trabajo.

Y sin decir mas nada la pelirroja se fue dejando a sus padres y hermanos confusos.

Un pelinegro y una pelirroja estaban entrando a un edificio, ambos por entradas diferentes. El pelinegro llamado Harry, se dirigía hacia su oficina para su trabajo de todos los días, en cambio la pelirroja llamada Ginny iba hacia su primer día de trabajo sin saber que su supervisor seria el pelinegro Harry Potter.

La chica se acerco hacia la recepción donde había una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules, le dijo:

- Disculpa, vengo a mi primer día de trabajo, estoy buscando al supervisor que me asignaron ¿me puedes decir cual es su oficina?

- Si, espera un momento…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Ginevra Weasley

- Ahh….ok, quinto piso, oficina 9.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Ginny se dirigió hacia donde la muchacha le dijo, caminaba algo nerviosa ya que tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre su supervisor, sin darse cuenta llego a la oficina 9 y muy nerviosa toco la puerta.

TOC TOC TOC

- Adelante – se escucho una voz desde dentro.

Ginny sin pensarlo entro.

Harry miraba la ventana mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba, inmediatamente se volteo.

**Bueno…ya el proximo cap es el ultimo…espero reviews!! chauuuu**


	3. Al fin y al cabo siempre nos quisimos

**Hola!! Aquí esta el ultimo cap de la historia, gracias a: Elementh, Rosycarmen y Luisapotter23 (ya te iba a decapitar por no dejarme un review luisanna! xD) por sus reviews!. Espero que el fin de la historia les guste! Y otra vez gracias por tomar un poquito de su tiempo para leer mi historia!**

**Tercer y ultimo capítulo: Al fin y al cabo siempre nos quisimos.**

Harry miraba la ventana mientras escuchaba como la puerta se cerraba, inmediatamente se volteo.

- Bienve…. ¿¡Ginny!?

- ¿¡Harry!? ¿¡Eres mi supervisor?!

- Yo…yo creo que si…

- Harry…tenia tanto tiempo sin verte….dos meses…te hemos extrañado Harry… ¿Por qué desapareciste?

- Ginny… yo no me merecía estar mas con ustedes…. Al emborracharme así…no tenia derecho…que vergüenza…

- Harry… ¿Por qué siempre crees las palabras de Ron?

- Yo…bueno….el tenía razón…además de que no quería incomodarlos con mi presciencia…

- Si mi madre te escuchara te estuviese jalando las orejas…

- Bueno, dejemos ese tema atrás…estamos en el trabajo…así que…déjame mostrarte lo que tienes que hacer…

Ginny regresaba de su trabajo muy contenta, su primer día había sido maravilloso, y por supuesto haberse encontrado con el amor de su vida, le animaba mucho.

Llego a su casa y vio que ya estaban sus padres, Ron y Hermione comiendo, miro su reloj y efectivamente era la hora de la comida.

- ¡Hola familia!

- ¡Ginny querida! ¿Cómo te fue?¿Es agradable tu supervisor? – pregunto su madre emocionada.

- Me fue muy bien mamá….y con respecto a mi supervisor…digamos que es interesante…- dijo la chica llevando su comida hacia la mesa.

- Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Hermione.

- Eso es lo más chistoso…su nombre…

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su padre.

- Bueno….porque en realidad se van a sorprender, es muy….amigable….

- Pues si te agrada tanto invítalo un día a comer – comento Ron amargado.

- ¡Hay Ronald!¡M-A-D-U-R-A!¡Solo digo que el es muy agradable!

- Pues es bueno que las personas se lleven bien en su trabajo con sus compañeros – dijo Hermione.

- Mamá ¿sabes que es lo mas chistoso?

- ¿Qué?

- Que todos nosotros lo conocemos desde que el era muy pequeño.

Hermione miro a Ginny intensamente preguntándole con la mirada, se notaba que tenia sospecha.

- Ginny…no me digas que es…no, imposible…no puede ser…. ¿¡El!?

- Si Hermione…el

- ¡Dinos de una vez Ginny! – exclamo Molly.

- ¡Es Harry!¡Harry Potter!

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

- Ha…¿Harry?

- ¡Si mamá!¡es el!

- ¡Pues renuncia a ese trabajo!¡No estoy de acuerdo que andes con un alcohólico! – grito Ron e inmediatamente salio corriendo.

- Iré a calmarlo – dijo Hermione y se fue tras Ron.

- Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece?

- Es la mejor noticia que me has dado en mucho tiempo…

Paso un mes desde que Harry y Ginny se habían encontrado, cada vez estaban mas enamorados del otro, Harry había sido invitado por Molly a comer y esta le había dicho (¡Pero mírate que delgado!¿¡Que no puedes estar sin mi porque te mueres de hambre!? Andas comiendo esas "comidas rápidas" de muggles!), se había reconciliado con Ron (el pelirrojo después de hablar con Hermione, concluyo de que se había pasado de gritos con Harry) y ahora volvía a ser un Weasley mas (aunque en realidad siempre lo fue…solo se había perdido xD).

Era primero de enero, las calles de Londres se encontraban desoladas ya que era año nuevo muchos habían celebrado hasta el amanecer y ahora dormían, sin embargo, un joven pelinegro caminaba por las calles nevadas, con pantalones de tela de pana negros, una gran chaqueta verde que lo hacia ver un poco más gordo (Claro si tenia también varias camisas dentro! xD), una bufanda negra, y un gorro que le cubría sus orejas también negro, el chico tenia la nariz y las mejillas de color rosa debido al frió y mientras caminaba escuchaba en su "IPod" la famosa canción de Queen llamada "Crazy little thing called love". La noche anterior había cenado en casa de los Weasley y luego habían celebrado el año nuevo mientras se abrazaban y veían los fuegos artificiales en el cielo, había estado allí hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, sin embargo se había levantado temprano ya que quería caminar un rato.

Esa tarde saldría con Ginny, le había dicho que la llevaría a un nuevo centro comercial abierto en Londres y luego la invitaría a cenar, esa noche pensaba declararse a la pelirroja y pedirle matrimonio, había comprado el anillo desde hace un par de semanas y desde ese día estaba muy nervioso.

Siguió caminando mientras tarareaba las canciones que escuchaba, miró el reloj "11:45" pensó "Aun faltan varias horas...tranquilo Harry ¡¿Derrotaste a Voldemort u no puedes pedirle matrimonio a Ginny?!" inconcientemente se rió de lo que pensaba.

Ya tenia su día planificado, en un rato comería en cualquier restaurant de comida rápida de Londres y luego iría a su casa para ducharse (no le importaba el frió) y vestir elegantemente para su chica, luego como a las cuatro de la tarde buscaría a Ginny en su auto y la llevaría a un nuevo centro comercial y por ultimo cenarían en un restaurant muy lujoso donde Harry le pediría matrimonio.

Paso una hora y ya se dirigía a un lugar donde no lo vieran los muggles para desaparecerse y llegar a su casa, consiguió un parque lleno de árboles donde seguramente no lo verían.

Apareció en su casa y decidió dar una siesta antes de ducharse.

En otro lugar una pelirroja conversaba con sus padres.

- Mamá….papá…ustedes saben que yo amo a Harry ¿verdad?

- Desde que sabes de su existencia Ginny – dijo Arthur

- Ah…bueno…si el…si el les pide que…que…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Molly.

- Yo…que el…

- ¿Si nos pide que te cases con el?

- Er…si…¿ustedes me lo permitirían?

- Claro Ginny, Harry es todo un caballero y todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que te ama.

- ¡Gracias mamá!¡Gracias papá!

Y sin decir más nada se fue hacia su habitación.

Una hora más tarde Harry desperezaba y se levantaba de su siesta, gracias a la calefacción que tenia en su casa no tenia frío y no se sentía incomodo.

Miro el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared, aun le quedaba una hora así que fue hacia su closet para buscar la ropa que iba a ponerse, la saco del closet y lo extendió en su cama se le quedo observando un momento y luego se metió a duchar.

10 minutos después salio de la ducha, comenzó a vestirse pero cuando termino se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena vestirse elegante ya que debido al frió tendría que ponerse su enorme chaqueta, y todo lo demás para el frió.

Volvió a mirar el reloj, aun le quedaba tiempo para ir hacia el restaurant y reservar una cena para la noche, así que sin pensarlo salió, busco su auto que estaba estacionado en la cochera y salio.

Mientras conducía pensaba en la respuesta que le daría Ginny, no sabia que seria de su vida si la pelirroja le decía que no

Llego al restaurant este se llamaba "For ever", en la entrada había una muchacha con el menú, esta le saludo cordialmente.

- Buenas tardes caballero ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

- Em….si, mire, quiero reservar una mesa para hoy en la noche…

- ¿Cómo a que hora?

- Hum… ¿esta bien a las 8?

- Si claro, ahora si no e mucha molestia puede elegir en que zona del restaurant. Esta la de Fumadores, No fumadores, Romántico, Disco, Rock n' Roll…. ¿Cómo la desea?

- La de….romántico estaría bien…

- Bien, dígame su nombre y el de su acompañante.

- ¿Cómo sabe que llevo una acompañante?

- Pues, usted eligió la zona romántica, no creo que este enamorado de si mismo.

- Cierto…mi nombre es Harry Potter y mi acompañante Ginny Weasley.

- Bien, a las 8 puede venir señor Potter, gracias por su reserva.

- Gracias a usted.

Harry salió del local, monto su auto y se dirigió al apartamento de los Weasley (estos se habían mudado desde hace unas semanas ya que como solamente allí vivían Molly, Arthur y Ginny no necesitaban una casa tan grande, además de que ahora no vivían en las afueras de Londres).

En unos minutos llego a su destino y se bajo, se arreglo el cabello lo mas posible y entro al edificio, subió el ascensor hasta la planta 9 y toco la puerta.

- Hola Harry, bienvenido ¿Vienes por Ginny, no? – saludo Molly.

- Si sra. Weasley….¿esta ella lista?

- Ya se esta terminando de peinar, ven ven pasa no te quedes afuera.

Harry entro e inmediatamente volvió a hablar.

- Sra. Weasley….

- ¡Harry te he dicho que me llames Molly, ya me conoces suficiente!

- Esta bien…Molly, ¿esta Arthur?

- Si querido, esta en la cocina ¿quieres hablar con el?

- En realidad…con usted y el…es algo importante.

- Como tú quieras, ven, vamos a la cocina.

Molly y Harry se dirigieron hacia la cocina, este ultimo muy nervioso y sudando frió.

- ¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo estas? – el señor Weasley se levanto de su silla y apretó la mano de Harry en señal de saludo.

- Muy bien… señor Weasley yo…bueno, quería pedirles una cosa antes de que Ginny salga.

- Lo que sea Harry – respondió el señor Weasley.

- Yo…bien…yo quería….yo quiero pedirles la mano de Ginny, quiero casarme con ella.

Silencio.

- Yo amo mucho a Ginny…y…esta noche le Quero pedir a ella que se case conmigo…

Silencio.

Los señores Weasley intercambiaron miradas y decidieron hablar.

- Si Harry, si puedes casarte con nuestra hija, confiamos en ti, sabemos que la harás muy feliz – respondió el señor Weasley, Molly en cambio esta hecha un mar de lagrimas.

- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Pensé que nunca lo harías! – Molly se le abalanzo encima abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Molly lo ahogas…

- Oh…perdón es que la emoción…

- Yo…yo les prometo que haré a Ginny la mujer más feliz en toda la tierra…muchísimas gracias.

- ¿Gracias de que Harry? – en ese instante entraba Ginny.

- ¡Ginny! Yo….yo….

- Harry nos daba las gracias de haberlo cuidado cuando estaba enfermo - respondió Arthur.

- Aaaaah….bueno ¿nos vamos Harry?

- Si, si claro, nos vemos señores Weasley y….gracias.

Salieron del apartamento, y subieron al auto.

Harry y Ginny pasaron toda la tarde entre risas y compras, Ginny que ya conocía las cosas muggles se le hizo más fácil todo, recordándose a si misma contarle todo a su padre amante de muggles.

- Oye Ginny ¿te divertiste?

- ¡Claro Harry! Recuérdame volver a venir aquí.

- Jeje, esta bien… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar? Faltan 5 minutos para las 8.

- De acuerdo…ya tenía hambre.

Ambos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento, guardaron las bolsas en la maletera del carro y subieron al auto.

Mientras Harry conducía Ginny le pregunto.

- Oye Harry… ¿A dónde me llevas?

- Ya vas a ver…

- Que intriga…..Potter….eres un malvado…

- Pues no importa, es una sorpresa y no quiero que se arruine.

Harry continuo conduciendo, ambos iban en silencio, Harry por sus nervios y Ginny por la intriga de la sorpresa. Llegaron al restaurant y Harry estaciono el auto.

- Wow…este lugar es hermoso Harry….

- Ya lo veras por dentro…

Apenas pusieron un pie en el restaurant, la misma muchacha que había atendido a Harry horas antes se les acerco.

- Buenas noches señor Potter, buenas noches señorita, permítanme sus abrigos, bien…gracias, ok los conduciré hacia su mesa.

Harry y Ginny siguieron a la muchacha, pasaron por varios lugares hasta que llegaron a la mesa que les habían asignado, el lugar era precioso, las paredes estaban pintadas de color vinotinto, habían velas por varias partes, el techo tenía dibujos de corazones y cupidos y todas las mesas eran para dos.

- Wow Harry…si que es hermoso este lugar… - le susurro Ginny al oído fascinada.

Otra muchacha estaba parada cerca de la mesa…

- Buenas noches, mi nombre es Joanne y me encargare de que pasen una hermosa velada, aquí les dejo el menú del restaurant para que elijan su cena y paso en cinco minutos por su pedido.

La chica se fue dejando a Harry y Ginny solos.

- Y… ¿Qué quieres comer? – pregunto Harry,

- Harry…ni siquiera e abierto el menú….

- Oh… lo siento.

Ambos adultos comenzaron a hojear el menú, minutos después llego Joanne.

- Bien ¿Qué desean para cenar?

- Yo quiero esta pasta con salsa de camarones (N/A: No me pregunten xD lo acabo de inventar xD!!).

- ¿Y usted caballero?

- Yo…lo mismo.

- Bien… ¿Desean un vino mientras se prepara la comida? ¿O lo prefieren para cuando llegue la comida?.

- Como tu desees Ginny, elije tu.

- Er…para cuando llegue la comida, gracias.

- Bien, en aproximadamente 20 minutos traigo su pedido.

Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, estaban muy nerviosos como para estar hablando, así que Ginny, ya obstinada de la situación quiso romper el silencio.

- Oye Harry… ¿Sabias que los sanadores le dijeron a Hermione que quizás la próxima semana nazca Harry?

- ¿Enserio? Me alegra…es emocionante saber que por fin va a nacer el pequeño Harry.

- Si… quien diría que esos dos terminarían juntos…

- Yo en realidad siempre lo supe… sus peleas a cada hora me lo confirmaban.

- Cierto….

Volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que llego la comida, fue igual de silenciosa pero no había tanta tensión en el ambiente. Terminaron y Harry pidió un café para ambos, la muchacha los trajo y cuando terminaron Harry decidió que ese era el momento.

No habían muchas parejas a su alrededor, así que trato de mantenerse tranquilo y serenarse, y entonces….hablo.

- Ginny….

- ¿Si Harry?

- Tu…bueno…nosotros nos conocemos desde que éramos muy pequeños y…. has sido una gran amiga…me ayudaste en momentos difíciles de mi vida…y pues…sin darme cuenta….

- ¿Sin darte cuenta que, Harry?

- Sin darme cuenta…. Me enamore de ti….estoy locamente enamorado de ti Ginny…

Ginny lo miraba fijamente…

- Harry…yo te e amado desde siempre, eh esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo…Harry…te amo….

- Yo también te amo mucho Ginny…Y por eso….

Harry se levanto de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba Ginny, se arrodillo (con la mirada de todas las parejas encima) y se saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color negro y dijo.

- Ginevra Weasley…. Eres la mujer con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

- ¡Oh Harry! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! ¡TE AMO!

Mientras las otras parejas aplaudían, Harry y Ginny se fundieron en un hermoso beso, sabiendo el hermoso futuro que les esperaba.

**FIN**

**Bueno… no se si hacer un epílogo…que quieren ustedes? Diganme para ve rsi lo hago!! Gracias por leer!! Nos vemos por ahí!! Chauuu**

**Atte: Caroooooo!! xD**


	4. EPÍLOGO!

**Hola!! Jeje, aquí les traigo el epilogo, espero que les guste!!.**

**EPÍLOGO:**

18 años pasaron desde que Harry y Ginny se habían casado, la boda había sido sencilla y solo fueron amigos y familiares, Harry se las había arreglado para que ningún reportero entrara y le hiciera pasar un mal día y hoy en día se encontraban en la graduación de su primer hijo: Louis, este había nacido un año después del matrimonio y era la replica exacta a Harry (Personalidad y físico), dos años después nació Lily que era igualita a Ginny a excepción de los ojos, eran verdes y con respecto a su personalidad…. "Tan terca como su madre" decían Louis y Harry y por ultimo 4 años después vinieron los gemelos Sirius y James, los cuales le hacían honor a su nombre, debido que a la mala influencia de sus tíos Fred y George eran los dolores de cabeza de Harry y Ginny, pero aun así representaban una gran alegría a la familia, tenían el cabello tan rojo como Ginny pero tan revuelto e indominable como el de Harry y habían sacado los de Ginny.

Con respecto a Hermione y Ron, tuvieron al pequeño Harry tenia el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de Hermione, pero indudablemente era como Ron, y era un año mayor que Louis (ambos se encargaban de sobreproteger a Lily, haciendo que la muchacha se molestara) y tres años después nació Samantha, tenia la descripción física de Ron pero su personalidad era como un ligamento entre Hermione y Ron (sacaba muy buenas notas pero tenia varias cosas de Ron, como la fobia a las arañas) y era la mejor amiga de Lily.

Ahora si, volvamos al tiempo actual y enfoquémonos en la graduación de Louis….

Ya habían dado los diplomas y ahora se encontraban hablando todos en una fiesta cerca del lago (los padres de los graduantes se habían encargado de reunirse y planificar todo), Harry y Ginny se encontraban en una mesa conversando con Ron, Hermione, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom y Dean Thomas (estos tres últimos con sus esposas respectivamente).

- Como crecen rápido…. – susurro Harry nostálgicamente.

- No podemos hacer nada contra eso amor….- respondió Ginny.

- Es que….aun recuerdo cuando Louis usaba pañales…

- Si querido yo también…

En ese momento llego Louis con una muchacha de la mano.

- Mamá, Papá les presento al amor de mi vida….Susan, Susan ellos son mis padres – dijo señalando a Harry y Ginny – y ellos mis tíos.

- Un placer conocerlos Sr. Y Sra. Potter…- dijo Susan, tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos verde – amarillento.

- Igual Susan y por favor no me llames Sr. Potter, llámame Harry…me haces sentir viejo… - todos rieron ante el comentario de Harry.

- Igual yo Susan…n quiero sentirme vieja…- dijo Ginny.

- Jaja, esta bien….

- Por cierto papá vi a Lily tomada de la mano de un chico… - comento Louis – Trate de hechizarlo pero Lily me dio una cachetada…

- ¿¡Lily de la mano de un chico!? ¡Quiero hablar con es jovencita ahora mismo! – exclamo Harry levantándose de su silla.

- ¡Harry!¡Deja a Lily en paz! – dijo Ginny que también se había levantado.

- ¡Pero aun es muy joven para andar con un novio!

- ¡Deja de usar tus celos de padre sobreprotector!

- ¡Tiene 15 años apenas!

- ¡Ya esta lo suficientemente capacitada para elegir si tener novio o no!

Harry se dio por vencido y se dejo caer en la silla.

- Es solo que no quiero perderla tan pronto….aun recuerdo cuando jugaba con ella a las escondidas…y ahora es toda una jovencita….

- Harry…entiendo…pero tienes que comprender que algún día tienen que crecer…

- Me cuesta pensarlo…

Se quedaron en silencio.

- Señor Po…Harry, si me permite comentarle algo…Yo se quien es el novio de Lily, puede confiar que su hija esta en buenas manos….Paolo Longbottom es una gran chico.

- ¿Longbottom?

- Si…

Harry dirigió su mirada a Neville que conversaba animadamente con Seamus y Dean, ninguno se había percatado de la conversación entres Susan y Harry.

- ¡Hey Neville! ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?

- Paolo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Porque tu hijo es el novio de mi hija.

Neville palideció, sabia que Harry protegía mucho a su hija.

- Yo Harry…no lo sabía….

- No importa Neville, al menos se que Paolo no es hijo de un extraño desconocido….espero que no le rompa el corazón a mi Lily…

En ese momento sonó un fuerte estallido….

Harry y Ginny ya sabían quienes eran los causantes, inmediatamente gritaron:

- ¡Sirius! ¡James!

Justamente donde había sonado el estallido se veía una gran nube de polvo, de la cual se distinguían dos siluetas, la nube se disperso dejando ver a un chico y una chica.

El chico estaba cubierto de un extraño liquido azul pero la chica estaba intacta.

- ¡Lily! – grito su padre y fue corriendo hacia ella - ¡Mi pequeña! ¿¡Estas bien!?

- Si papá…. - dijo la chica en un tono de fastidio.

Cuando comprobó que su hija estaba bien se percato del muchacho que tenía al lado, el cual era atendido por Neville.

- Supongo que tu eres Paolo…

- Si señor…

- No se porque te voy a decir esto pero confió en que harás feliz a mi hija, conozco a tu padre desde que estudiaba aquí…y…confió en que tu padre te educo bien muchacho.

Lily miraba a su padre sorprendida, en ese momento aparecieron Sirius y James.

- En cuanto ustedes jovencitos….

- ¡Defendíamos a Lily! – es excuso Sirius.

- ¿De quien? – intervino Ginny, que había llegado en ese instante.

- ¡De el! – dijo James señalando a Paolo que trataba de quitarse el liquido azul que tenia encima.

- ¡Paolo no me estaba haciendo nada! – exclamo Lily.

- Es cierto pequeños niños endemoniados – dijo Paolo.

- No culpes a Sirius y a James papá – dijo Louis que estaba llegando en ese momento.

- Cierto tío Harry – dijo Harry (ya saben…el hijo de Ron y Hermione).

- Nosotros les dijimos que lo hicieran, lo planeamos todo – dijo Louis.

- ¡Estupidos! – grito Lily, dándole una cachetada a cada uno.

- Bueno bueno….calma, Lily deja de ser tan gritona, y ustedes dejen tranquila a Lily. – dijo Ginny.

- ¿Qué tal si seguimos las fiesta? – intervino Paolo que ya había logrado quitarse el extraño liquido de su cabello castaño.

Todos olvidaron el escandaloso percance y continuaron con la fiesta, les esperaba un futuro feliz.

**FIN.**

**No es muy largo…pero es que no tenia mucho que contar en realidad xD!!. Bueno…gracias por sus reviews!! Chauuuu **

**Atte: Carooo!!**


End file.
